fghnghjgjghj
by jhgjhddxv gfdjhvbnhguyf
Summary: SasuSaku. Even though he always ignored her, she stood by him and kept him safe. As she watches him dieing the only thing she can do is take the devils offer and substitute her self instead. Become the living dead.
1. Chapter 1

**xXxTsukuyomixXx**

**-ShadowBabe- (beta for _all_ my stories)**

**Sin **

**x**

There was blood everywhere.

Haruno Sakura had seen so much of it during her life, in the hospitals, when her parents died, missions, _herself,_ but never had she felt the terror of it as she did now.

She glanced back down at Sasuke's pale, beautiful face before whirling her head in alarm as the cries of the rest of her team rang out through the clearing. Her illuminated eyes widened in desperation before hardening and turning back to Sasuke.

Kakashi, Sai and Naruto would be fine without her – where ever they were – but Sasuke on the other hand…

She stared back down at his body and felt the desperation well up.

"You ass." She whispered out with her cracking voice, not even noticing her tears hitting and trickling down his smooth, uncaring face before lifting her trembling fingers and ran it through his dark locks.

"Making me worry like usual…" Her bitter smile led off to a muffled sob and she collapsed on his chest.

An unbelievable amount of relief coursed through her as she listened to his slowly beating heart, he was _okay!_

The radiant kunoichi snapped back up in time to see Naruto crashing through the trees with Sai and her sensei, Kakashi.

As she watched on, Sakura almost couldn't contain the maddening urge to giggle in relief at the two bickering boys.

One of the first things Kakashi noticed was Sakura's silky mass of pink hair flowing around her shoulders and the crystalline tears still shining on her face. But what assured him everything was all right - even though Sai couldn't care less how Sasuke was – was her beaming face.

He sighed out in contentment and, still grasping on to his wounded arm, walked up to his equally exhausted student.

Sasuke had left five years ago and had only returned two years before. It wasn't common to run into Orochimaru and.. _his little Kabuto_, but when they did Sasuke usually came out injured and Sakura always too exhausted from healing him to even worry about herself.

Kakashi was proud of his growing daughter-like kunoichi, and she knew that.

Sakura slowly raised herself from the ground and wobbled over to Kakashi to try and heal him. Her first surges of chakra entered him before she, herself, crumpled onto him unconscious.

Kakashi secretly smiled behind his mask.

What a cute girl.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura heard the faint beeps of the medical technology around her before she could remember what had happened.

"Hmmmm… Son of a-" she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the rays of early light peeping through the windows white blinds. Giving in, another scowl left her pink lips as she pulled her upper body off the bed to sit up.

The color of the hospital itself hurt her sleepy eyes, with its pristine white walls, white floors, and white beds… She rolled her eyes and huffed out, swinging her legs over the side of her bed only to find herself facing Sasuke.

A small smile twitched onto her face. His skin was still a little paler than usual, but the peaceful look on his face was something she was sure no one else had seen.

She lightly stepped her bare feet to the cold floor and sauntered towards the boy that she seemed to be always stressing over.. Whether it was a prank on Kakashi or just thinking of his brother, he always seemed to get physically hurt somehow.

She pushed her fresh chakra into his body and gave him a quick scan before picking up her folded clothes at the edge of her bed and shuffled off to find somewhere to change.

Sakura was already used to never getting something in return from the handsome Uchiha (like a hug.. or a date or three hehe) but she owed him her life and she was content as long as he stayed _alive._

She gave one last glance and slipped out of the room, leaving it as if she were never there.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Another bowl was slammed onto the counter of the widely known Ichiraku Ramen before Naruto wiped his mouth off with his sleeve and gave a grin over to Kakashi's shocked face.

"Thanks for paying sensei!!"

"B-But who said I was-"

"I'll see you at training too!!" Laughing he bound off before Kakashi could really do anything.

A blast of morning air hit his face and Naruto breathed it in, already content with his day and back to 100 from the fight.

It wasn't until he even saw the flash of pink until he _remembered_ the fight before hand and rushed up to his teammate, "Oy, Sakura-chan!! When did they let you out?"

She turned her startled eyes over to him and gave a small cute laugh of her own, "I did what you, Kakashi and Sasuke do, Naruto_-chan_."

"So you snuck out then?"

"Yep."

He shook his head in amusement and followed her as she walked on, "Where are you going now Sakura?"

"Just home to change then I'll meet up with you guys." She continued on with a peaceful face, bathing in the sunlight that, hours before, she was trying to hide from.

Naruto hesitated for a second "Sakura-chan.. You just got out of the hospital, are you sure you want to be training?"

She scowled and almost hit him over the head, "I'm _alright_, I barely had any injuries you _baka_. If it's anyone, you should be worried about Sasuke!" She gave him a reassuring glance and a teasing smile and he laughed out in relieve.

"Yeah yeah Sakura_-sama_, I'll see you later!!!!!" Sakura stopped to watch her best friend skip away over rooftops and chuckled at his adorable ness before continuing on.

Obviously, Sasuke wasn't going to be at training today, she mused. He was an inch from death not to long ago (again) and would most likely be in a short coma for the rest of the week. Like most people.

She sighed as she fished out her keys and hesitated, feeling a prickle on her neck she forced herself to continue obliviously, instead grabbing a kunai and swiftly throwing it up to the tree behind her. "Who's there?!"

Her emerald eyes glared and her stance stayed stiff waiting for a couple moments straining her ears to hear any sudden sounds. Nothing. Her shoulders dropped and she laughed out, turning back to open the door while running her fingers through her thick hair.

"I must be getting paranoid.. Or delirious.." She murmured to herself and softly shut the door behind her.

A shadow moved in the same tree, narrowing his eyes as he grasped the kunai protruding from his stomach.

"_Feh_."

Pulling it out he began to twirl the weapon on his fingers, a strange eerie smile playing on his face. "Very good, Sakura."

Never once did a drop of blood stain the kunai.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Sasuke?" Sakura turned her surprised bright green eyes to the form half sprawled across the bridge, seemingly sore and had a number of gauze strapped around his wounds.

"AHAHA THE TEME SNUCK OUT. Wait until Kaka-sensei sees you, retard!"

Sasuke growled out something under his breath but stayed silent otherwise.

Sakura swapped Naruto across his head and walked closer to the dark-haired teen, "Sasuke, Naruto's right in a sense, you shouldn't of snuck out you're still healing! And I have a feeling Kakashi-sensei's just going to applaud you for sneaking out too.." A clear _**poofing**_ behind her fallowed by a tendril of smoke rapping around her and Sakura knew her late sensei had finally arrived.

She wasn't telling him she just came a minute before him…

Not even bothering with an excuse, Kakashi looked directly at Sasuke with nothing to say for a moment.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke snuck out of the hospital again…" The kunoichi sighed out, her shoulders dropping. Men…

"Now Sakura, you forget that you did the same a couple hours ago." Sakura gapped and flushed at the teasing gleam in his eye and turned her head quickly to Sasuke who looked confused and Naruto who was quietly snickering and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Sakura went to the hospital?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

Sakura said nothing but felt the familiar pang, he almost died and he didn't remember?! Naruto off to her side saw the look pass through her face and leaned into her ear, whispering loudly, "Aw, it's okay Sakura-chan, the teme just won't admit to being saved by a girl!"

If anything, Sasuke just seemed even more incredulous. "Can we train now, please?!" Sakura pulled away and attempted to change the topic. She didn't want the thanks that Kakashi and Naruto were going to most likely force out of him, especially when he looked as if he didn't even believe them.

This was how it went. Sakura never spoke of what happened those battles she risked her life for him, and he would go on thinking of her as weak and useless. It was Sakura's unwritten code of dealing with Sasuke, and her only way to protect herself from getting hurt again.

…Luck wasn't with her today, and backing away from Naruto sent her straight into Kakashi's chest who was clearly laughing at her (How dare he??) but thankfully ordered everyone to their own training and proceeded to read the day away..

After hours and grueling sets of 'death exercises' as Kakashi called them, the Team disbanded into the forest for a small test. Now all Sakura had to do was stay hidden from her sensei and make sure he wouldn't be able to take the small ribbon fluttering from her kunai holster.

'Pervert's probably _reading_ anyways..' She rolled her eyes and finally stopped in a shrouded tree, crouching down and unconsciously twirled the thin senbon from her lush lips. It was a bad habit, one she got from Genma. And drinking.

_Snap!_

Sakura's eyes sharpened to her left, straining her ears and felt the uncanny and uncomfortable prickle on her neck that told her from instinct that someone was watching her.

'Kakashi? …How did he catch up to me so quickly?' She held her breath and quietly grabbed a kunai from her boot, knowing the slightest sound would be heard from Kakashi and the game would be over. Even if her instincts were right of someone watching her, she would be ready once they attacked.

_Snap! Snap!_

The sound was coming closer and Sakura tensed, creating bunshins that swiftly jumped off to other trees, ready to ambush whoever (or whatever) was coming closer.

A bush rustled below her and the kunoichi and her copies jumped down simultaneously, her copies ready to grab them from behind as Sakura interrogated them – only to have Sakura dispel her jutsu as she stared into the surprise face of an elderly man.

"M-much apologies!!" The man stuttered and Sakura relaxed instantly and almost laughed out loud for _almost _getting freaked. Instead she gave a soft smile, trying to quell the heart attack the man was probably having.

"I w-was just looking for a way to get out, this forest has me running in _circles_." He gave a nervous laugh and Sakura felt a little guilty for making him that scared… She hadn't done much had she?

"I'm sorry, I'll help you out.." She bowed in apology and ran her fingers through her hair, momentarily shutting her eyes in exhaustion, "It's just that I thought you were…"

"_Someone else..?"_

The voice whispered into her ear from behind, the hot breath trickled down her smooth neck. Sakura snapped her eyes open, the elderly man now gone, instinctively elbowing the young male behind her and leapt away.

She should have been paying more attention! Of course, Sakura always had a soft spot for children and those older.

The man coughed out and winced at the broken bones she _felt_ breaking.. But for some reason, the same instincts that told her he was watching, told her that he wasn't as hurt as normal people would be.

His slitted eyes seemed to be a clue of that, and the handsome man chuckled, moving the silky dark colored hair from his honeyed eyes with a tanned hand. To put it frankly, he looked like a _god. _Sakura almost had to remind herself that he.. Wait, who was he?

"And you are?" Sakura's cold voice rang through the clearing, her half lidded eyes glaring at him and she stayed in the tense stance.

The man spoke in an odd language, one she never heard before. Wasn't he just speaking Japanese to her a moment ago in the form of the old man? A dawning look in his face and Sakura shivered, feeling the swoosh of wind and jumped up to get away, only to have him grab on to her arm and crash her into the forest floor, sending the kunai in her hand wedged into the delicate stump of a tree.

"Oww!!" She gasped out, jolting her eyes open.

The body sitting on her stomach and bracing her limbs made sure she couldn't move, no matter how hard Sakura struggled, and she felt the overpowering feeling of being weak, wanting both to cry and slap the grinning man sitting on her at the same time.

"GET _OFF!_" Was no one near by? Not Kakashi, Naruto or Sasuke?

Until then she would shatter this _jerks_ eardrums.. Since it was the only thing she could really do. And there he was laughing again in spite of her, leaning down and saying something once again in that weird language of his. Sakura began to panic and wiggled herself around in desperation.

Her mind immediately went to rape, and she gasped as the feeling of his lips descended onto her own.

Sakura stopped moving, stopped _breathing_… And bit his tongue. Which, gleefully for her, made him jump off in surprise. She propped herself up onto her elbows, scrubbing at her lips with her glove and stared into his brown eyes, daring him to try anything.

"Now, now Sakura_-dear_, I just wanted to **talk** to you." The man spoke once again in his strange language. Her eyes widened, how did she understand him now?

**'Magical kisses'** Inner snickered and she shut her up as the silhouette began to walk towards her again.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Up yours, Teme!!!"_

"Dumb ass. Kakashi got to you before he got me."

"…How does that stop you from being a teme?" Naruto snickered, not even bothering to hide his amusement. Sasuke glared, or at least tried to from his position beside Naruto and tied to a tree, opening his mouth to hiss a retort through his teeth, about to give such a **good **come back that would _burn_ the little mother fu-

"Have either of you seen Sakura?"

Both boys stopped to blink, thinking for a while and shook their heads.

"But you know Kaka-sensei," Naruto took on a mischievous look that resembled Jiraiya's, "If you _untied _us, we would be able to look for her."

"Hahaha no."

_Damn it._

"That's the point of the game Naruto**-baka**, _he_ has to find her." Yet even as Sasuke said this, he silently also agreed with him. Naruto twitched but didn't even turn to him.

Kakashi sighed and snapped his book shut, turning to the two teens, "Alright, I gotta go finish the exercise.. Stay here you two." He snickered.

"Very funny, Sensei!" Naruto grounded out, thrashing around and attempting to break from his prison and give his sensei a little piece of his mind.

Oddly, Sasuke didn't even turn to look as his Sensei left. Finally getting the moment he had been waiting for he slipped a small, thin kunai out of his armband and cut the thick ropes.

Naruto could only gap as Sasuke stood up and stretched, throwing the rope at Naruto's feet and started towards the forest.

"Wait, Sasuke!! Aren't you gunna help your old buddy?" The dark-haired shinobi took one look at him before scoffing and continuing into the forest.

The fox-boy twitched, barely containing his anger and imagining himself torturing the boy with a million rasengan's.. That.. That-

**-**

**"TEMEEEE!!!"**

Kakashi chuckled, knowing very well that Sasuke had escaped without Naruto.. And that he probably went into the forest to help look for Sakura, even if he didn't want to be labeled as _worried_.

Because apparently, Uchiha's don't _worry_.

No, they only _sympathize._

He chuckled, turning from his thoughts and drowned out any other chakra in an attempt to find Sakura's, because he knew he was beginning to get as worried as Sasuke was. He had almost forgotten that Sakura was a master at finding or hiding chakra.

'What a pain..' He sighed. He just wanted to get this over with and read his beloved book.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura blinked, looking up at the guy looming over her, the glimmering wings protruding form his back forever etched into her mind and reflecting off her wide eyes… And weakly burst out laughing.

"..You're kidding right..?"

The Oni almost growled. He had been explaining this to her for the last half hour and she _still_ didn't believe him. "No!" His eyes flashed, grasping Sakura behind her once again, feeling as the delicate pink strands wisped around his curling horns.

"_As I told you, you have until sunrise to make your decision." _He bit into the delicate skin by her ear, grinning as a thread of blood trailed slowly drown her uncovered neck, and feeling the fear that rose up into Sakura's chest.

The kunoichi ignored the blood, shoving him away as she turned to look at him with grim eyes, "You don't half to wait. I would never become low enough to willingly sell my soul to **you**." She bit out. "You may have been that stupid, but I am _not."_

He only smiled. "_Love_," He paused, hearing her scowl, "I don't think you understand. You are going to **die **soon anyway."

Her eyes widened, the anger disappearing and her shoulders slacked. She was going to.. die? The anger quickly returned, whirling in her defiant eyes.

"And who are you to tell me this?!"

"Why else would I be here.." True… "I am here to give you an offer, not traumatize you. I.. Am Lucifer." He paused, seeing the effect his name alone had on her, "You can use it to bring back your family… Give you an endless supply of money.. To be forever happy. I can even force the Uchiha to love you!"

She scoffed.

"Or.. You can use it to protect." Sakura blinked, finally looking him in the eye. "Whatever your wish is, you would belong to me."

"Do not take me for a fool.. Lucifer. I would never fallow you."

He smirked, reappearing closely beside her. _"You get one wish."_ And disappeared, sexy ness and all.

'The _jerk!_ **Did he not hear the part about me saying no?!'**

You are going to die soon, anyway… 

The quiet around her finally calmed her enough to think, and she finally heard the effect of the echo in her head.

And she was afraid…

Because she didn't know what was going to happen. Because once she was gone (if she actually died) then who would be around to take care of her boys, her only family.. Afraid of becoming replaced..

She was too young to die.. Still only 17 and never having fully lived her life. She still wanted to find someone that would love her, have a family, become the best she could be, protect Konoha… She still wanted to **live.**

_Going to die soon, anyway…_

…_To Die.._

_..Soon._

**xXxXxXxXx**

_People have hope_

_Because they cannot see Death standing behind them._

**Orihime Inoue (Bleach)**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kyaa, I'm finally finished swirly eyes **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it I didn't really like the last scene.. So don't be surprised if I change it… (I probably won't because I'm too lazy xD) I really just wanted to center on how (when Sakura finally says yes) she sacrificed everything to Sasuke (since she loves him…) and he doesn't even know and all that… So it might be a little agnsty which would be good 'cause I'm only used to writing humor.. ahehe.**

**If you would like something special, just tell me and I'll credit it towards you if it sounds neat!**

**See you all in the next chapter! **

**Ciao!**


	2. Ciao Forever

I am NOT sorry to say that I will never be on fanfiction again.

Life is too short to be wasting it on the computer people, get out and have fun, you only have one life and I realize that I wasted most of my school life looking for stories, gaining weight and ended up hating myself and my life more than anything.

**IT'S NOT WORTH IT!!** GO HAVE FUN!!

I hope you all see things the way I do, and I honestly hope this site is taken down one day.

Don't let fanfiction take over your lives like a damn drug, no matter how bad your reality is, don't let your imagination take you away for years until one day you snap out of it and realize what it has done to your _**reality.**_

Love you all, (especially you, BloodLustKunoichi, my internet best bud)

Ciao forever.


End file.
